A wireless Access Point (AP) is a common device in a wireless local area network (WLAN). The AP acts as a bridge connecting a wireless network to a wired network. The AP may allow a wireless network client to connect to a wired local area network, such as an Ethernet network. A wireless Access Controller (AC) is in charge of managing APs in a WLAN. The may handle tasks such as automatic adjustment of a basic wireless network and support advanced roaming service above the network. The AP and the AC may establish a connection via a Controlling And Provisioning of Wireless Access Points (CAPWAP) tunnel, and interact with each other through CAPWAP messages. A CAPWAP message may be encapsulated in a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) packet.